


I Got You

by TheFoxyFox123



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Gally (Maze Runner), Alpha Minho (Maze Runner), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Background Relationships, Fluff and Smut, In the Maze, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Most of the Gladers are Betas, Omega Newt (Maze Runner), Omega Thomas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Punishment, Tags May Change, no teresa, protective gally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2019-09-13 11:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16891503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoxyFox123/pseuds/TheFoxyFox123
Summary: Omegaverse story about Thomas being an omega throughout the maze runner seriesupdates every FRIDAY





	1. Out Of the Box

The sound of metal clanking and whirling was all that was heard in the metal cage. Thomas let out a big gasp for air as he became conscious. Water came sputtering out of his mouth as he tried to take another breath in. Thomas looked around the creaking cage. The growls of an animal were heard in the cage as Thomas lifted a piece of cloth.

The animal snorted loudly at Thomas making him jump back to the other side of the metal cage. Suddenly the metal cage begins to pick up speed. Thomas started to ban on the roof of the metal cage trying to find a way to get out. The metal cage came to abrupt halt making Thomas fall to the bottom of the cage.

A big flash of light shone in Thomas' eyes as the doors where open.

“Go get him” was the only thing that Thomas heard before someone with a powerful scent to them jumped down next to him. The person shoved their face into Thomas and said ‘day one greenie’ than threw Thomas out of the metal cage. Thomas landed out onto the glass. Thomas looked up around him, only to find 15 to 20 other people staring and laughing at him. Thomas felt his breath quicken. Thomas scramble backwards to find his feet. Thomas quickly got up and bolted.

“Hey, we got a runner” was heard threw Thomas ears as he ran. He didn’t know where he was going but he was going somewhere. Then out of know where his left leg gives out making Thomas tumble to the ground. Thomas heard clapping as he looked up from the ground, he slowly got up from the ground and continued to look around his surroundings. All that Thomas saw was four massive concrete walls with vines hanging over them. Suddenly Thomas was grab from behind by the same powerful scent that he smelt in the cage. Thomas felt like he just wants to cuddle up to this person for some reason.

Thomas finally got a look at his pursuer. He was tall with some muscle to him and the boy had short dirty blonde hair. Thomas was such in a faze by the boy he didn’t realise he was being thrown into a carved-out pit and being locked in it. Thomas regains his thoughts and got up out of the dirt again. Thomas walked up to the wooden bar gate. He looked out of the wooden bar gate. Goats where jumping up on a wooden cart while other boys were working in their fields of work. A pair of legs came out of nowhere in front of Thomas. Making Thomas fullback on his butt again.

“Hey there, green bean” a dark skin male appeared in Thomas vision. “You’re not gonna run again. Okay?” Thomas nodded his head at the other male. “Good” the male opens the cage. The dark skin male lens out his hand to Thomas.

Thomas takes the male's hand. “My name is Alby,” the male said to Thomas, as he was climbing out of the cage. “Can you tell me anything about yourself?” Alby asked Thomas. Thomas just shook his head and told ably ‘No, he couldn’t remember anything’. Thomas started to panic why couldn’t he remember anything.

“Hey, hey it ok that you can’t remember anything” Alby reassured Thomas in a soothing tone. “Relax. It’s normal, it happens to us all” Thomas and Alby walked through the camp village. “You’ll get your name back in a day or two.” That was the last thing alby told Thomas when a tall skinny blonde boy came over to them. The blonde butted heads with alby in a sign of affection.

“Green bean this is Newt”


	2. First Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas is about to go into the maze but someone stops him from doing so.

“Green Bean this is Newt” alby pointed over to the skinny blonde, that was hanging over him.

“That was some dash you made earlier” the blonde english accent come through as he nuzzled his face into Alby neck. “For a second, I thought you had the chops to be a runner...till you face-planted.” Both Alby and Newt tried to hold in a chuckle, but ever so failing.

“Newt can you go and find Chuck for me” Newt gave out a whine as he moved from Alby to go and find this Chuck person.

“What is this place?” Thomas finally asked the leader of this so-called group. Thomas heard a small chuckle from the other male.

“We call this place the glade,” the dark skin male told Thomas as they moved to a wooden tower. “hope you aren’t afraid of heights” as Alby started to climb up the wooden ladder of the tower. Thomas shook his head. “Good, come on then”. Thomas started as well to climb up the wooden ladder. As Thomas reach the top of the wooden ladder, he saw alby standing at the edge of the wooden platform that they were standing on.

“This is all we got” Alby looked over his shoulder at Thomas as he was walking over to him. “We've worked hard for it.” Alby took a breath in then out. He looked over at Thomas. “If you respect this place...you and I will get along just fine.” Thomas just stares out in awe of the area in front of him. The bright green grass glistens in the sun as the boys are doing what they needed to do.

“We only have three rules, First, do your part” Thomas looked over to Alby “No time for any freeloaders. Second, never harm another Glader” Thomas nodded and rub his hands together “None of this works unless we have trust” Alby turn to look at Thomas in the eye “Most importantly...never go beyond those walls. Do you understand me, Greenie?” Thomas felt like his very soul was being pulled out.

In the end, Thomas nodded his head in agreement to the dark skin leader.

“Hey, Alby” both Alby and Thomas looked over the wooden rail. A short and pudgy kid, with curly brown short hair and brown eyes, waved up at them with all different types of equipment in his arms. As the kid was waving up at them he started to drop some of the equipment.

“Hey, Chuck” the leader called over the wooden rail to the boy. “Where you been, man?” the boy shrugged his shoulders up at Alby as they started to climb down the wooden ladder. Alby slung his arm around Chuck's shoulder. “Now green bean, this is Chuck he will be looking after you until you find the right job that fits you” Alby pats Chuck on his shoulder then he walked off to where a massive bonfire is being built.

“Hey, greenie I will show you where you will where you will be staying” they walk through the glade to where the boys stay at night.

“It's basically the same story for all of us” place the equipment down and started to sling up Thomas bed. “We wake up in the Box, Alby gives us the tour...then here we are” Thomas lent on one of the wooden posts that were station there. Thomas looks out of the sleeping area over to where the giant concrete walls stood.

“Don't worry. You're already doing better than I did” Chuck looked up and down the almost finished cot. “I clunked my pants three times before they got me out of the pit.” Chuck looked over to Thomas, only just realizing that was Thomas walking over to the door to the maze.

Chuck ran over to Thomas.

“No, come on. Dude, where are you going?” Chuck finally caught up with Thomas. Chuck grab at his knees for being all puffed out and winded. Thomas continued walking over to the open doors. Thomas looked down the walls of each sided of inside the maze.

“I just wanna see” Thomas looked at the vines that were growing on the maze walls.

“You can look around all you want but you better not go out there.” Chuck went to grab Thomas arm. 

“Why not?” Thomas looked over at chuck “What’s through there?” Thomas pointed his thumb over to the opening of the maze.

“I don't know. I just know what I'm told. And we're not supposed to leave” sound of footsteps coming towards them from the maze. Chuck and Thomas look over to the maze opening. Two boys were running towards them.

One of the boys that ran ahead of the other one had a long tan shirt on. The boy was a touch taller than Thomas, having blond hair and wide brown eyes. The other boy then ran behind the first boy looked to be Asian with strong arms and short, black hair, who looked to be a little older than him.

“Hey, Chuck. New Greenie, huh?” the blonde looked over at them as he was coming out of the maze. “How does it feel to be promoted?” the blonde told Chuck as the two ran past them.

“Feels great, Ben” Chuck waved over to the blonde as they ran by. Chuck looked back over to Thomas.

“I thought no one was allowed to leave.” Thomas asking him a bit confuses.

“I said we're not allowed to leave” Chuck then pointed over to where Ben and the other boy ran off to. “They're different, they're runners. They know more about the maze than anyone.” Chuck looked back into the maze then back over to Thomas.

“Wait, what?” Thomas looks over to Chuck.

“What?”

“What? You just said "maze." Thomas pointed to the maze opening 

“I did?” Chuck was not sure on what he said. “hey, where are you going?” Thomas continues to walk over to the opening of the maze. “What are you doing?” Thomas look like he was about to go into the maze.

“I’m just gonna take look” Thomas touch the side of the concrete wall. Chuck took a couple steps back from Thomas.

“I told you, you can’t” chuck called out to Thomas. “No one leaves, especially not now. It's not safe.” Chuck pleaded with Thomas of not going into the maze. Thomas looked back over to Chuck and took a few steps back from the wall.

“Okay, all right, I'm not gonna go” Thomas took another step back. Thomas heard gravel crunch under someone feet as they came rushing over to them. Thomas just caught a glimpse of the person before he ended up on the ground.


	3. Bad Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gally saves Thomas from another alpha, but Thomas doesn't see it that way. *sexual/fight warning*

“Hey, little Greenie” Thomas felt the weight of the other male on top him. One of the male knees was slotted in-between Thomases legs. Thomas pushed both of his arms up to the male’s chest to help himself breathe.

“Get off me, you giant oaf” Thomas growled out to the boy on top of him. As Thomas tried to wiggle out from the other boy.

As Thomas was wiggling away from the other male, the male growled out to Thomas and shoving his face into Thomas’s neck.

Thomas gasp at the sudden shove. Thomas felt the male's tongue run up his neck to the top of his jaw then back down to his collarbone.

“Stop” Thomas whined out to the male on top of him. Some tears in Thomas’s eyes started to trickle out along his face.

“Calm down little omega” the male chuckled into Thomas' ear. “I’m not going to hurt you much, maybe” the male licked the shell of Thomas' ear. As this made Thomas quickly move his head away from the other male. 

“JUSTIN” the male name was shouted out from across the glade. The sound of gravel splaying across the concrete walls. The male that was on top of Thomas was suddenly ripped away from him. Thomas twisted his head in pain from where he was slammed down.

The dirty blonde boy from before was standing in front of Thomas in a very protective stance. The two males chatter and snapped their jaws together and their bared their teeth at each other. The one called Justin suddenly lunge at the dirty blonde boy. The two fell to the ground in a scuffle, dirt and gravel flew in all direction.

Thomas began to get up off the floor, for some reason he couldn’t take his eyes away from the fight. The way two alpha fight with each other has all ways captivated Thomas mind in many ways.

The dirty blonde male shoved/punched the other male off him and planted the males face into the ground. The dirty blonde growled something into the other males’ ear and then got off him.

“Gally, what the hell are you doing!?” a very angry voice called out from behind Thomas. Both Thomas and Gally turn to look at the person. Alby with a couple others stormed right by Thomas and straight to Justin and Gally.  
Just as Thomas was watching the small group argue with Gally and Justin on what just happen. Someone places their hand on one of Thomas' shoulder. Making Thomas jump out of his skin and a couple of feet away from the person. A bit of chuckling from the other person was heard though Thomas ears, Thomas looked over to the person and scaring at then for scaring him. 

“Easy, greenie it just me” the skinny blonde from before was standing a couple of feet away from him giggling at him. 

“What is wrong with you, gees” Thomas heartbeat started to slow down and become steady.

“Come on greenie let’s get out of here before things go more violent” newt started to walk off with Thomas tailing him from behind. Thomas caught up to newt as they neared the kitchen type area. A stocky boy with dark skin and short black hair came out a hut like an area, with a pan in his hand.

“Hey, Frypan tell my friend here, what bacon taste like” Newt leaned his left hand on the wooden bench. frypan looked down into a pan, frypan picked up a piece of meat and toss it to Thomas. Thomas fiddle around with catching the piece of bacon before finally catching the piece. Thomas bit a piece out of the bacon before eating the entire thing.

“Eat up greenie you need your strength to work in those fields tomorrow” frypan chuckle at Thomas hunger. Newt pointed to where a couple of boys were placing a bunch of firewood in a pit.

“Tonight, we are having a massive bonfire to celebrate the three years that we have been here.”


	4. Bonfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The golden glow from the bonfire hid most of the night sky with fire and smoke.
> 
> An ‘Ahem’ court Thomas attention. He whipped his head around almost giving himself whiplash. Newt stood there with two cups in his hands, he handed one of the cups to Thomas then sat down next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while since I have last uploaded, all because of Christmas and my birthday. I hope you guys and girls enjoy this chapter.

The sun was beginning to set over to the top of the glade. The orange amber glow was slowly creeping fading away. The Gladers started to wander around the tall bonfire and frypans hut/kitchen. The Gladers started to talk amongst themselves in a quiet rumble. When both ably and newt came around holding long spears quiet rumble turns into a loud roar of voices.

Newt handed two of the long spears to another two of males and alby did the same thing to two other males. a blonde-haired male with a quite big and broody body structure came through the middle of the males holding a lantern. The group of boys that were holding the long spears, they place the end of the spear into the flame making the ends catch on fire.

Alby was the first to pick up his spear from the lit lantern, then soon after the other did so as well.

“light em up” alby threw his spear into the tall mound of wood then followed by the others. The bonfire lit up into the night's sky. After the bonfire was lit up everyone when over frypans kitchen, to get some grub. All but Thomas, he sat a little way out from everyone else.

Thomas felt a bit out of it, of what everything that has happened today. He started to pick at some pieces of grass that surround him. Thomas pressed his back into the wooden log and looked up into the night sky. The golden glow from the bonfire hid most of the night sky with fire and smoke.

An ‘Ahem’ court Thomas attention. He whipped his head around almost giving himself whiplash. Newt stood there with two cups in his hands, he handed one of the cups to Thomas then sat down next to him.

“Hell, of a first day, ‘huh’ Greenie” newt took a sip out of his cup, then looked up into the night's sky. “Take a drink, it would put some hair on your chest” Thomas took a deep breath in and brought the cup to his lips. Thomas took one last look at newt then took a sip of the drink.

Thomas immediately spat out the drink over the grass before him.  
“Oh; oh, my god! What is that?” Thomas began to cough some of the drink up that was left in his mouth. Then he looked over to newt with pleading eyes. Newt looked back over to him with a slight laugh.

“I don’t even know” newt looked back over to the massive bonfire behind them. “it one of gally’s recipes” Thomas as well looked over at the massive bonfire, his eye-catching the form of Gally as he threw someone to the ground. “It’s a trade secret” Thomas turned his head back over to newt.

“Yeah, well he’s still an asshole” Thomas heard a little chuckle come from newt.

“Well that what you would think now, but he did save your life today” newt pointed his hand at Thomas. Newt suddenly turned around. “Do you see those guys? over there, by the fire?” newt pointed over to them. “those are the runners” then he pointed to the Asian from before “that guy in the middle there, that’s Minho” newt looked back over to Thomas and pointed to the maze “He’s the keeper of the runners. Every morning, when those doors open, they run the maze.”

Thomas kept his eyes on Minho unable to take his eyes away from him. The blonde male that was running with Minho when they both came out the maze, drape himself over Minho shoulders with his face tucked into Minho neck.

“I just wanna warn ya, greenie, Ben's is a bit possessive over Minho” newt leaned in real close to Thomas' face. Thomas' face lit up like a tomato on a hot summer day.

“I didn’t mean it like that” Thomas gave out a massive whine. Newt could have sworn out of the corner of his eye that Gally looked over to them. Newt slow got up from his spot on the ground.

“come on” newt help Thomas up “you’re supposed to be the guest of honour” newt slinked his arm around Thomas' shoulders. Thomas tried to stop newt from showing him off to everyone.

“Oh, no…NO! No, come on” Thomas tried to walk away from Newt, but newt quickly grabs the edge of his collar and started to drag him over to the groups of males.

“Come on” newt brought Thomas over to the first group of males. the builders, Gally stood in the centre of the group fighting off another one of his members. “Here, we got the Builders” newt pointed to gally’s group as they started to walk past them. “they’re very good with their hands” newt shook his hands around then pointed to his head “But not a lot is going upstairs”

Then on newt pointed to another group of males sitting on the edge of the bonfire. “Then we got Winston…the keeper of the slicers” two males walked past them. “and then we got two med-jacks, Clint and Jeff”

“Hey, what up?” and “Yo, Newt” was heard from both med-jacks.

“They Spend most of their time bandaging up the slicers” newt makes a jester with his arms. Thomas looked at newt directly in the eyes.

“What if I want to be a runner?”


	5. First Night part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt have a small talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to get out and also this a short chapter as well

“What if I want to be a runner?” 

“did you not hear I’ve said” Newt turns to Thomas almost dropping his cup. “no one wants to be a runner” Thomas takes a quick glance over at the runner group. “And, besides, you gotta get chosen.” Newt takes a drink out of his cup.

“Chosen by who?” Thomas looked back over to the runner group, the fire lit up behind them. The red, orange and yellow ball of rage roared upward eating its way through the wooden pyramid at its base. Plumes of grey were buffeted into the night sky, carried aimlessly by the chill of the wind.

“Hey, enough question for the night” Thomas shut up after that. They continue to walk around the campfire until they were out of earshot.

“Um...N-Newt” Thomas started to stutter his words out. 

“Yes greenie, what is it?” a sweet and caring voice flowed through Thomas' ears, as he tried to get out his words.

“howmanygendersaretheir” a rush of words come out Thomas' mouth. In such a rush newt didn’t get a single word of it.

“Um… greenie can you say that again but slower” Thomas' face went redder as he tried to say it again.

“How many second genders are their” Thomas went as slowly as he could when he was saying it to Newt. Newt looks over at Thomas with a smile on his face.

“Well, you see greenie. There are three different genders” Newt stated to Thomas.

“Newt I already know that” Thomas mimicked Newts voice. 

“Still there are three in the glade,” Newt said in a sarcastic voice. “most of the gladers betas, that the easy part. The alphas and omegas that are in the glade are a simple four to three.” Thomas nodded his head in an undertandment. “I think you can tell who the four are” with a smirk on his lips he watches Thomas trying to remember the names of all the alphas.

“I know Alby and Minho are alphas” Thomas looked out across the bonfire “is it, Gally, one of them as well?” Thomas looked over at newt for a second then back over to the builder group.

“Yes, yes he is one” both Thomas and newt looked at each other “and do you know who the last one is?” newt ask Thomas in a very quiet voice. 

“Justin”


	6. First Night part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning fight* at the start of this chapter there is going to be a massive fight and there is blood (So if you don't like violence or blood Sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this took forever to come out. also for the first time, I notice that I put chuck as omega and totally forgot about it. I have added chuck to the statistics so now there is three omegas and four alphas.

“Justin” the man's name boomed out of Alby, as the man stormed over to the bonfire. Justin lifted his arm up as he arrived over where alby was standing. 

Justin arm flew out and socked alby across the face. Alby took two steps backwards, alby wipes his hand across his face then looked up at Justin with rage in his eyes.

Justin was the one who threw the first punch, but suddenly Alby was slamming into his face while Justin sunk a fist into Alby stomach. Blood pooled in Justin’s mouth as Alby started to gag on his own blood. They both stumbled apart for a brief second to catch their breaths before diving back at each other, eyes narrowed in determination.

Alby dodged Justin’s fist and came up with his own; for a brief instant, Justin’s cerulean blue eyes widened before Alby managed to tilt his head back and slam it into his. Thomas could see the stars burst around Justin’s vision but quickly shook it off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick.

Alby stepped back, easily evading the kick. “is that all you got?” Alby shouted at Justin, smirking with blood dripping down his face. Justin’s growled at Alby in an animalistic way before he threw himself at Alby.

Both of them crashing to the ground. The other alphas and betas from the glade start to back away from the two alphas as they continued to attack at each other. The pheromones that where coming from the two would make the brutal alphas to submit to them.

Amongst the alpha species, this would be called a fight for dominance or a fight to the death. When two alphas are fighting over an omega it a totally different story altogether.

Both Thomas, Newt and Chuck where usher away from the fight by Ben, Zart, Jeff and Winston. They where all ushered to the homestead. Once they where all in the homestead both Ben and Zart place a wooden beam across the door to stop anyone getting in or out.

Thomas looked over at Newt as he claps to the ground of the homestead. Thomas quickly rushed over to Newts side. Newt shook like a leaf, tiny whine escape from his lips. Newt places his arms over the top of his head.

“Hey, Newt its going to be okay” Thomas nuzzled into newt to show his comfort towards the other omega. Tears slid down newts face as he continued to shake.

“N-no it's n-n-no-not” Newt lip quiver as he spoke. Newt lifted his head to Thomas. “if A-alby l-lo-oses he w-will get b-banished f-f-rom the g-gl-ade” Newt whined out to Thomas as the tears streamed down his face.

A loud roar was sounded throughout the entire glade then it was suddenly cut off.


	7. The Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Background character death  
> Sad fluff

Newt let out a loud whimpering cry. The cry was loud throughout all of the homesteads, the other betas that wherein the homestead with the omegas felt a twinge of saddest from the crying omega. Thomas laid down next to newt, to cuddle with him.

Newt laid on top of Thomas hiding his face into Thomas shoulder while Thomas rubs his back and head. Thomas throat gives out a soft purr to help soothe the whimpering omega.

‘It ok’ was heard from Thomas as he cuddles the whimpering omega. One of the betas Jeff from the med-jack group came cautiously over the crooning omegas. As soon as Jeff got close to the omegas Thomas let out a bone-rattling growl out to the unwanted guess. Jeff lowed himself to the ground to show that he wasn’t a threat to the upset omegas.

“It ok greenie, I just need to check to newt” Thomas eyes narrowed at the beta, not moving an inch as the beta came closer and close to them. Newt snuggled his face into Thomas chest then moved further up to Thomas neck. The beta sat down close the omega but far enough that he could get away if needed. 

“Hey, Newt what are you feeling at the moment,” Jeff said in the bland way of saying are you ok of all times. Both newt and Thomas looked at him like what the ‘hell is wrong with you’ look. 

“How do you think I’m feeling” Newt English accent coming on a bit thick as he half shouted at Jeff. “I will tell you how I’m feeling. I’m feeling sad, angry, depressed, I wanna die in a hole of my emotions and also I’m scared that he is gone”. 

Newt started to cry out again, newt quickly shoved his head back into Thomas chest. The crunch of gravel underfoot echoes over the sounds of newts wails. The light knocking on the wooden door, next the crunch of the wooden clapping in on itself.


	8. Through the Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live (maybe)

The bits of sand and wood came flying over the front porch of the homestead. The beta that was around the entrance fell to the ground covered in dirt and sand, as well as little bits of wood fell onto them as well. 

The soft sneezes and grunts. All of the betas leap up to their feet and rushed to the entrants of the homestead. the light whispers of ‘it alby’ ‘is he ok’ ‘someone gets Jeff or clint’. The beta med-jack scooted his way over to the fallen alpha on the ground. Jeff laid his hand to alby neck to find a pulse. The med-jack looked up to the other betas that were placed around the homestead. They nodded their head in a silent agreement. 

The sound huffing and grave crunching as someone was running towards the homestead. Gally came running through the fallen door of the homestead, blood covered his face and torso as he came through the door. Winton and Ben came running over to gally, their arms and words were all muddled up together. Making it hard to understand what they were saying. Gally gave off a small growled at the babbling nuisance from the two betas.

Blood drip down gally face, it was like slow-motion as it fell to the floor. A quiet get subtle whine to reach into gally ears, gally was amazed that he even heard the whine over the two babbling betas. Gally looked to the floor of the homestead, bit and pieces of wood and sand scatted over the place. on the lowest step of the homestead, Thomas and Newt laid coved in sand and pieces of wood from the fallen door of the homestead. 

Gally cautiously walked over to the two omegas. At the time some of the betas had taken alby to the back to the homestead into the med-jack setup hospital. 

“Hey, greenie” gally spoke before he reaches Thomas. Thomas lifts his head up to the sandy blonde alpha; Thomas eyes widen in shock when he saw the blood dripping down alpha face. “what?” Thomas motion to gally face. Gally raised his hand to touch his face, Hot blood soak the tips of gally fingers. 

Gally grabs the bottom of his long sleeve shirt, gally pulled it up to wipe his face giving Thomas a good view of his tone chest and abs. Thomas gave off a quiet gulp and quickly looked away before gally saw him staring.

Gally drops down his shirt and looked to Thomas turn red face. A small smirk appeared and disappeared on gally face. 

“Come on pup, let's see how Newt and Ably are doing” Thomas turn to look at the other omega beside him. Newt laid still on the ground with both of his arms covering the top of his head. When Thomas gave Newt a little nudge with his hand, Newt let out a small whimper.

A loud but gentle crooning sound wafted into the homestead. The sound court Newt attention, newt weakly got to his feet. Newt legs shook as he walked to the back of the homestead.

As Thomas was about to get up to his feet when two massive arms wrap around his middle and picked him up into gally chest. Thomas wraps his arms around the alphas neck as he was carried into the med-jack set-up hospital.


	9. Med-Jack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live, I know this has taken forever to do. the reason with is I had a lot of school work and test that just pass and it was really stressful to writing anything for this story, but hopefully ever Friday a new chapter will be coming out "YAY"

As Thomas and Gally got to the back of the homestead, walking into the med-jack hospital, Newt was crawling into the bed that Alby was placed on. A soft subtle whine ramble through Alby and Newt throat as they cuddle into each other. Thomas felt Gally's arms tighten around his body and the top of Gally chin resting on the top of Thomas head.

Thomas felt himself drifting to sleep in the comfort of the alpha that was holding him. The smell of oak and petrichor, the smell of rain after a long hot season of drought. It surrounded Thomas senses making him fall into a peaceful and protected slumber.

Upon waking, Thomas burrowed himself into the warm, soft sheets. He rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and gazed out at the horizon; its vivid light extended across a rosy sky. He supposed this was something the majority of people would consider beautiful, but he found it strange, hard even, to find something so meaningful in something so every-day. It's not like; the sun wouldn't rise, it had, after all, been reliably happening since the beginning of time. 

The shock and reality hit him like a freight train, The wooden room with two windows on each side of the room, the windows were covered with cloth block out the sunlight. Thomas sat upon a quilted queen size bed with a wooden frame surrounding the quilted bed. 

Thomas could smell the faint linger of oak and rain, as Thomas tried to get out of the comfortable bed. The wooden door with a creak, the lingering smell of oak and rain came wafting through the door. 

Gally walked into the room without looking at Thomas first, gally was holding a plate of food and a pile of blankets, gally place down the pile of blankets on a nearby wooden chair. The plate that gally was holding started to slip out of gally hand as he places down the blankets. Thomas shot forward to try and stop the plate from falling. The plate was lifted up into the air just as Thomas got to it, Thomas was half hanging off the bed when he got to the plate. The plate danged in the air above Thomas head for a solid minute.

“looks like you woke up pup” the plate descended downwards to Thomas eye level. “Come on getting on the bed, before I make you” gally spoke in a half-serious half cheeky tone. Thomas climbed back onto the bed and laid on his back.

Gally climbed into the bed with the plate in tow with him, as gally sat down next to Thomas he handed Thomas the plate of food to Thomas. Thomas took the plate from gally and sat up as he started to eat.


	10. Nuzzles and Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> It gets a little fluffy and smutty on this chapter

Thomas placed the empty plate on the wooden floor and butted his head against gally shoulder, gally responded with nuzzling his nose against the top of Thomas head. Thomas looks up to gally, Thomas brought his face close to gally’s, Thomas nose touch gally’s and gave him a gentle Eskimo kiss.

A soft cooing came from gally throat.

Gally moves his head closer to Thomas. He sits frozen, from both fear and excitement. Gally leans in, so his foreheads rest against Thomas. They close their eyes. Both their breaths are shaking. 

Gally gently leans in and kisses Thomas’s soft warms lips. They pull apart and take shaky, shallow breaths. Unable to contain themselves anymore, Thomas holds Gally's head in his hands and pulls him into a fiery and passionate kiss. Gally’s hands work their way around his body, feeling each crevasse, each line along with his perfect physique. 

Gally lies on his back as he matches his body's form. Thomas's hands venture over gally lean body, exploring. They pull apart and open their eyes. They stare at each other, deep into each other's eyes. Thomas's full of wonder and love, Gally's full of curiosity and passion. No words are spoken but a story worthy of them is communicated. 

Gally leans in a softly kisses up and down Thomas's neck. Thomas lets out little whimpers of anticipation. Gally works his way back to Thomas tender, smooth lips. As they kiss gally rolls him over and lies on top of his skinny, angelic body. Gally runs his lips up Thomas neck and lands a loving and intense kiss on his lips.

Unexpectedly, one of Gally's hands drifted towards Thomas hip. It settled there and pulled Thomas closer. Thomas inhaled sharply, as he was placed against gally warm chest, chiselled to perfection. Thomas splayed his hand against it, intending to push him away, but instead, he left it there. Gally breathing quickened as did Thomas’s, gally began nuzzling Thomas neck with delicate kisses. So faint, they were whispers. Thomas urged himself to push away but couldn’t. Thomas body began to tremble uncontrollably. Gally's head was angled slightly to the side as his lips came closer and closer to Thomas’s. Thomas was surprised to find his lips parted. Their breaths mingled. Thomas heart fluttered inside of his chest. At first, it was a delicate butterfly of a kiss. Then gally arms encircled Thomas body. Gally drew Thomas towards him.

The two laid nested against each other, both the cooing and purring with each other. 

The last rays of the late afternoon sun fell slanting through the wooden cabin's windows. Thomas in between gally arms, the warms of gally chest lull Thomas into a calming and peaceful sleep, with a small smile formed on Thomas face.

Thomas awoke to the steady patter of rain upon the window, droplets yet to scatter the nascent rays of the rising sun. The sound brings a calmness to Thomas mind, a soothing melody, a natural lullaby. A soft knock with a creak from the wooden door rang out through the small wooden cabin.

“ah, green bean your up” alby came through the door. Alby had his right arm in a sling and was slightly limping, but also alby was littered in scars from his fight with Justin. Thomas rush out of the bed towards alby, Thomas wrap his arms around alby neck and then quickly backed off with his head down.

Thomas mumbles ‘sorry’ to alby for rushing at him. Alby pats him on the head with his good arm.

“Hey, green bean it ok. Just don’t let gally catching you doing that” a small chuckle came out of Thomas lips. “Anyway, follow Me” Alby made his way down the wooden stairs. The massive bonfire from a couple of nights ago, was soldering over the wood was cracking and the ambers were still bright in colour. The two wondered from the homestead to the gardens.

Thomas spots Newt pruning some of the bushes. Alby pointed to a blonde-haired, tall, quite big and broody boy with a long face and droopy eyes that make him look as bored as possible. “That is Zart, he is the keeper of the track-hoes and the gardener’s” Zart slowly walked over to a knee height wooden fence that surrounds the gardens, he places down the tool that he was working with and jumped over the wooden fence. Zart began walking towards Thomas and alby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this one of the this that I have been stuck on this do you guys want the gladers to escape the maze, like the books and movie or stay in the maze (Comment below) :)


	11. Gardens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was late

The grassy area where crops are grown and water is pumped, as it never rains in The Glade. Some Gladers sleep on it at night in sleeping bags since there is not enough room in the Homestead. Alby waved to Zart as he walked over “Hey, Zart you know green bean already” Alby pushed Thomas forward to Zart “This greenie is going to be working in the grove until he is needed”

Thomas looked over Zart shoulder to see Newt closing in on their position Newt walked pass Zart and straight to Thomas. Newt gently placed his forehead onto Thomas’s, both Thomas and Newt closed their eyes.

A hot white flash burn Thomas eyes as a woman dress in all white with blond greying hair stood in front a massive computer monitor ‘Wicked is good’ she said to Thomas. Another white, hot flash went across is eyes, Thomas felt like he was falling into a void of the unknown ‘Thomas, can you hear me?’ the women stood over him with a syringe in her hand ‘Thomas everything is going to change’ then everything turned to dust, a bright light pulled him forward like a slingshot.

“Come on, greenie wake up” Thomas eyes snapped open to see newt holding him in his arms with Jeff checking over him with both Alby and Zart standing close in the background. Thomas felt the grass touching his fingers, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky a flock of birds flew overhead. The ringing in Thomas ears quietens down. Thomas lurches forward out of newt arms to sit up. “hey, hey greenie it ok. Just breath” Newt rubbed his hand up and down Thomas back.

“Thomas, my name is Thomas” Newt and Alby looked at each other and smiled. Thomas when to stand but for the moment his legs had given way to gravity, shaky, weak. Both Zart and Jeff grab Thomas under his arms to help him stand. A low growl rumbled was heard behind the two betas, both Jeff and Zart jump a little where they stood. They both turned their heads to see gally fuming standing right behind them, Zart and Jeff almost drop Thomas to the grown in fright of being killed or even eaten by the alpha.

Gally grabbed Thomas under his arms and pulled him up to his chest. Gally put Thomas arms around his neck and picked up Thomas legs in his arms to hold Thomas in a princess hold.

“I can walk you know” Thomas mumbled into gally shoulder. A sour stench filled Thomas senses making him want to cower in on himself “Are you angry?” Thomas clenched onto gally shirt as gally began walking towards the builders' hut. 

“Yes, I'm annoyed. I'm trying to help you and you hide. I send you love, and you cower” Thomas gave out a slight whimper at Gally tone. The aching in Thomas chest was unbearable to be carried around by gally of the time. Thomas thought that he had ruined any chances of being with him. 

A tall male with shoulder-length blonde-hair


	12. Builders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordplay with this chapter is a bit strange and how this chapter will end as well 'Sorry in advance'

A tall male with shoulder-length blonde-hair came up to Gally. Thomas felt a twinge of intimidation from the male. The long hair blonde extended his arm to gally. Gally shifted Thomas in his arms so he could grab the other males hand. The two males did a bro handshake.

“So, who is the little one” the long-hair male ask gally, then looking down to Thomas with a hungry gaze, with giving the blonde a slight growl gally told the blonde that the greenie that he was carrying was Thomas. 

The builders' hut was near the cracking bonfire pit. The hut had a circle pit of sand for the builders to change each other and the other gladers, the rope ran around the edge of the sandpit with six wooden blocks sitting around the pit. The builders' hut itself was shaded under trees with the branches hanging over the top of the wooden hut. Boxes of equipment and supplies were littered around the area of the builders' hut, three different worktables with a different type of supplies and equipment littered over the top of the tables where seen in the entrance of the builders' hut. 

A group of males stood at the crowded tables of equipment and supplies, the males were either picking up things that they needed or placing unused supplies of the already crowded tables. Thomas has shifted again in gally’s arms, as he was placed onto the ground below. Both gally and the long-haired blonde began walking in the direction of one of the crowded tables. Thomas followed closely behind gally and the tall blonde. 

Two massive males that have the physique of alphas even though that they are betas. One male was slightly taller than the other one. The taller male had short sandy blonde hair and was wearing a bluey grey shirt, the slightly smaller male next to the sandy blonde male had brown curly hair with an olive skin tone and look like he had the physique of a Greek god. 

“Gally, good to see that you are back from your little furlough,” the sandy blonde male said to gally in a seductive tone. Thomas grabs onto the back of gally shirt for some comfort to the other male. “I see that you have escorted your little companion along with you” the sandy blonde signifying to Thomas behind gally. As the sandy blonde got closer to Thomas.

“Back off David,” gally said with a snarl on his tongue, David put his hands up in defeat to the alpha.

“Come on, Brandon lets go” David advising the curly brown hair male to move away from gally “Gally in a mood today, let's just let him alone with his little playmate,” Brandon said in a whisper to David, as the two males walked away from the small group.

“God they are nuts sometimes” gally grumbles to the long hair blonde next to him. The blonde places his hand on gally back.

“They wouldn’t be your friends if they didn’t tease you now and again,” the long hair blonde said to gally and then pushed his head down and ran off into the builders' hut. 

“Oh, dan I will get you for that” gally semi shout/growled out.

“So, you brought me out here because you wanted your friends to gawk at me and not giving a rat ass in defending yourself and me as well” Thomas growled out at the alpha. Gally turns around to say something back but the omega snap back at him “don’t you dare say anything and I’m not your toy to play with” with that Thomas stormed off to the homestead with tears streaming down his face. 

Everyone varied anyway from the angry/sad omega, as he walked by. Gally stood back at the builders' hut with his mouth gaping open, then a loud growl rippled through the glade. Making all of the gladers stop at the jobs that they were doing.


	13. In Need of an Apology

Emotions swirled with the ice water circling the cold metal drain as streaks of fire burned his cheeks. Each new wave a hot trail of agony as slim, bare shoulders shook in each rake of emotion through his frame. The fire of shame and anger burned just under Thomas skin and a deep emptiness filled his heart as the sentiments brewed over and boiled past the seams he could no longer hold together. Breathing hitched as his knees grew weak and he slumped to the grass ground on the floor.

Newt rushed over to the crying omega. Newt had never seen Thomas sit like that, so deflated. Thomas had his shoulders lose, his hands hanging low, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his tears. Aside from Thomas reddened face, his was so grey looking and his hair was dishevelled as the leaves began to fall from the trees.

Newt smoothed his hand over Thomas weeping back. a sigh was resigned and weary. It signalled the end of deliberate effort and the beginning of passive deterioration. It was a sigh so quiet that it went unnoticed, it's sound and it's movement dissipated out into the vastness of the world and made no effect at all. It was not the start of any butterfly effect. It was the moment Thomas gave up.

Newt picks Thomas up under his arms and was slightly dragging Thomas, Newt walked over to the homestead and though to the back of the homestead. newt open a door to another part of the homestead. The back part of the homestead room had three sets of wooded bunkbeds with lanterns handing off the side of the wooden bunks. Right in the middle of the room was a table filled with paper and small wooden structures, at the far-left side of the room a wooden cot and cradle was sitting there wanting to be used, but only was collecting dust. 

“Why did you bring me in here” Thomas whimpered out. Newt gave out a sigh.

“You will be staying in here until thing quietens down, Thomas this is for my safety” Thomas looked over to the cot and cradle. “there where omegas in the maze before you came Thomas” Newt felt an aching pain sitting in his chest as he talked about the other omegas.

“How did they die?” Thomas asks in a weak voice, his eyes pleading for answers to the other omega.

“Well, both George and Stephan were both runners. George was running in the maze and got stung by a griever while running with his best friend/mate Nick. He went crazy and violent, we know now that was the first case of a griever string, no one knew what to do with George when this happens. In saying that his mate Nick stayed by his side the entire time and would not move an inch away from him. Frypan mentioned that he had found a mysterious syringe of liquid, labelled "serum," in a box of supplies a few days before. Alby told him to go get it. Nick injected George with it, and George immediately went even crazier, jumping on a random Glader and clawing at the kid's eyes. Alby ran to get a sharpened stick, and then, to save the Glader's life, stabbed George through the neck. George died almost instantly. Not even a day later Nick found his mate body and found the sting on his torso”

Thomas sat there in silence as Newt told him the story of how George died, but Thomas mind was racing how did Stephen die and why did George get strung in the day. Thomas eyes again began to wonder, over the wooden cot. 

“Stephan was the only one out all of the omega in the glade to conceive, even though there were alphas he could have mated with. Stephan mated with a beta named John. Though there is nothing wrong with mating to a beta. Stephan died in childbirth as well the baby” Thomas looked ten-time sadder then he has ever looked. A soft whimper came from both the omega as they though on the concept of the other two omega dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter for this series for a month because I going to be writing a 30-day challenge prompt at the start of September


End file.
